


Fascination

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelo loves the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Fran doesn't understand Penelo's fascination with the snow.

For one thing, snow is cold. Very cold. Fran remembers being in the Rift for all of five minutes when she was younger, and no longer - the transition from jungle to icefields had been too sudden, too much. No treasure in Ivalice could have made her go further then, but this time she has no choice. She must do this.

The cold's not the only problem, she finds. Her heels get slightly stuck in the deeper snow, and her toes slip a little on the smooth ice. Each step becomes more cautious, more calculated, more laboured as time goes on.

And yet Penelo runs with ease, leaps like there's nothing to it. She enjoys it so much that she smiles like the sun, something which the Rift hasn't seen for years.

 

In between fighting monsters, Vaan and Penelo start fighting each other. Handfuls of snow fly through the air and Fran can't help but notice that, while Vaan can throw them faster, Penelo does a better job of avoiding them - moving gracefully, sometimes twirling like she's dancing in the snow.

They finally stop fighting as the group reaches Bur-Omisace, but even leaving the snow behind doesn't stop Penelo smiling. Not when the whole group knows that they might have to leave the same way.

Fran realises that she doesn't need to understand Penelo's fascination with the snow, not if it makes her smile in that way.


End file.
